Potion
by kaizer20
Summary: Lucy and Levy are trying to create a potion that would enable them to use re-quip magic like Erza. Erza was made as their guinea pig, but what happens if things go wrong and Erza ends up turning into, well... Prince Charming? Warning: Yuri/Shoujo Ai and rating may also go up.
1. Chapter 1

** Potion Chapter I: Neko**

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Happy were grinning as they walked towards Lucy's apartment on such a fine day in the city of Magnolia. At least, it was fine for them.

"Hurry up, Gray and Happy. I wanna ask Lucy to go on a job with us already!" The pink-haired boy yelled back to his companions after dashing, getting irritated at their slowness, and so, huddled a rock at them.

"Shut up, Flame Brain!" Gray dashed off after him, not even realizing he was stripping already, before using his Ice Lance magic to send Natsu flying.

"Aye!" Happy yelled as he grinned and flew towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

"Erza, are you sure you can still continue?" Lucy asked her girlfriend as the latter finished vomiting the remains of the disgusting viscous liquid she drank.

"Yeah, maybe we should just get another lab rat," A blue-haired chick said before putting her hand in her mouth and corrected herself. "I mean, another friend to help us out with our experiment."

At this, the subject of their questions glared at Levy, giving the girl goose bumps, and then wiped her mouth with a towel handed to her by her girlfriend. "I'm okay, let's continue."

Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to convince her girlfriend to back out now since Erza, the Titania, always had a steely resolved once given a task she'd say she would complete.

And that was what she was doing now: being the lab rat of her girlfriend and Levy as they attempted to make the perfect re-quip potion for anyone who wanted to have magic like Erza's; however, there have been numerous failed attempts without progress, much to the distress of the three girls standing in the living room of the blonde's house.

"Alright then, let's continue!" Levy gave the two girls a toothy grin and then started to mix a bunch of chemicals. "One chamelios toe, a finger of the artificial…"

Lucy and Erza, especially Erza, shivered when Levy started pouring all the ingredients in vials, heating them up, freezing them temporarily, and then heating them up again only to be mixed. "For Lucy…" Erza thought grimly and stole a glance at her girlfriend who started helping her friend.

"Well, at least I have a nice view." Erza thought as she stopped a smirk from forming on the corners of her mouth as she kept on gazing Lucy's hour glass figure, especially her ass and very lean muscles of her thighs formed from rigorous and long hours of exercise like jogging, swimming, fighting, and…

"Get your head in the game, Erza!" Erza scolded herself as a blush crept on her face.

Suddenly, Lucy shivered before glancing back on her girlfriend who poised her stoic look once more, but didn't look at the blonde directly in the eyes, earning Lucy an inquisitive look. "I wonder what she's thinking…"

* * *

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn already!" Natsu yelled at the two, who purposely walked slowly on the Magnolian pavement.

"Geez, it's not like we can see her THAT easily, you know how Erza's overprotective of her these days." Gray said matter-of-factly when he paced with Natsu.

"Gray's right, aye! Ever since those two have been dating, things did need to change after all!" Happy quipped before munching on his fish.

"Where the heck does he always get his fish?" Both men thought as they neared Lucy's apartment before bursting through the window, earning a shriek from two girls and a death glare from the scarlet-haired companion.

"Natsu, Gray, what the fuck did I tell you about doors?!" Lucy yelled and then threw a pillow at said guys, getting more pissed off when Happy let go of the fish he was holding on the Heartfilia's face.

"Happppppppppppy!" Lucy yelled again, louder this time before hitting the blue cat hard on the head.

"Aye! Ouch!" Happy grunted and landed on the ground with a thud, then passed out.

"Calm down, Lucy. We came to ask you to go on a job with us today." Gray crossed his arms and then imposed his words with a smirk.

Erza was the first one to speak up, having a smirk on her features. "I'm pretty sure Lucy and Levy are busy doing stuff here." And in such a manly voice. Wait…

"Aww come on, it's the third time you rejected us today, Luccccce~!" Natsu whined before turning to look at Erza. "Erza?!"

Erza's usual composure turned rigid, before realization dawned on her to check out why everyone, except Levy, who stood in annoyance, were frozen in shock.

"What the fuck HAPPENED to me?!" Erza almost yelled the words when she observed the mirror.

There he was, a young man with spiky scarlet colored her, eyes that reduced in size which permeate a manly feature, broad and muscular shoulders with a toned eight pack abs, and legs which yelled 'I'm strong as fuck.'; however, it wasn't that which made it bad but the small black cat ears protruding from the handsome gentleman and a wagging black tail that came out from his ass. Over all, it was safe to say that Erza turned into a neko.

"It may seem that I've put in the wrong ingredients…" Levy trailed off, then sweat dropped when Erza turned to glare at her, this time, darker than before.

But the glare didn't last.

To break the intensity of the situation, Erza Scarlet ran to the bathroom once more and began having an influx before vomiting the remnants of the undigested liquid with Lucy entering afterwards, rubbing the former's back, up and down, in a soothing motion before saying. "I'm so sorry, Erza." And giggled a bit, before it turned into a full blast laughter.

Recovering from her ill state, Erza glared at her own girlfriend. "I don't think this classifies as funny," Before returning to the living room.

"I'm so sorry Erza, please try this one last time!" Levy bowed in apology before handing the vial of mixed red and purple liquid, earning a disgusting look from Erza. Nonetheless, Erza took and drank from it.

After a few seconds..."Nothing happened." Gray, Happy, and Natsu said in unison before Erza took off into the bathroom to vomit the residue.

"Erza, please bear with your form for now while me and Levy work on a potion for this." Lucy said reassuringly after giving Erza a mouth wash and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I trust you, but not her, Lucy."

"I know-" Lucy cut off. "Erza, check to see if your powers still work please."

Erza nodded and then re-quipped into her Blackwing Armor, completely stunned at the realization that the armor has adjusted to her gender change AND race change, earning another laugh from her companions and a glare from her part.

"This isn't funny!" Before Erza punched both Natsu and Gray on the gut, glaring them down while at it.

Natsu and Gray held their stomachs when they attempted to rose from their stance, barely able in accomplishing it.

"Your punch got stronger, Erza, let's fight!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist with fire and then charged at the scarlet dude carelessly.

As usual, Erza dodged the attack and sent Natsu flying out the window, breaking it into shards...which Lucy punched Erza's arm for; however, something wasn't right and Fullbuster was quick to notice it.

"You've become slow, Erza." He asked in a serious tone which contrasted his semi naked state.

"It must be the fact that Erza gained a stronger build, but lost her speed." Levy quipped before dragging Lucy back to work. "I think I got it on how to recover your body, but it will take a while and since we know that you can still use your powers in a regular state, why don't you accompany Natsu and the rest in a job, Erza?"

Erza nodded in agreement since she also wanted to find out how strong she is wit her man body. "We'll be off."

With that, Gray, Erza, and Happy exited Lucy's living room.

* * *

Once outside Lucy's apartment, the boys started to head to Fairy Tail guild before Gray held an arm in front of them, and then turned around to smirk devilishly.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Happy asked on top of Natsu's shoulder.

"Guys, don't you think we should abuse Erza's situation right now?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Erza asked, interested. "How can you possibly abuse this situation?"

Gray sighed, "Come on, why don't we play a prank on everyone."

Erza and the rest tilted their heads to the side, completely confused.

Gray's brow twitched. "Erza's a guy. Why don't we go to the guild and introduce Erza as a new member of the guild?"

"But wouldn't that make me suspicious?"

Gray made a 'tsk' sound. "You don't have to worry about that, we can always tell everyone you're her brother."

"You're such a dumbass, Gray. What happens when they start looking for Erza?" Natsu crossed his arms at this, a bit irritated at the bad plan.

"You're the dumbass here, Flame Brain." Gray retorted angrily before looking at Erza. "Erza, remember the clone magic we used to study?"

Erza nodded.

"Clone magic?" Happy asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Erza once taught me how to make ice into a clone, so the plan is: I'll make an Erza clone who'll pose as Erza since the clone is weaker than the original version."

"It's a good plan, Gray, but there is one problem…" Erza trailed off before moving her arm from top to bottom, emphasizing her crotch area which earned a grin from Natsu and Gray, with Erza whacking their heads after.

"That hurts you know," Gray trailed off, rubbing his head. "And besides, it IS your fault for agreeing to be their lab rat." Gray then grinned. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about it since I'm pretty sure you still remember the gender change spell."

Erza sighed inwardly, "Looks like I won't be able to stop myself. Who knew being a guy would tempt me to play a prank more than being a girl would?"

"I'm not having an out in here, am I?" Natsu and Gray grinned at each other before saying..."Nope."

Once an agreement was achieved, Gray cast an ice make magic clone of Erza before Erza cast a spell in the language of blah and turned the clone into a female version of Erza, including the feline features it had.

When the casts were done, the group continued to head towards the guild. It wasn't a problem to tell Erza's clone about what Erza was like since Gray's spell also contained fragments of what Erza's attitude was like and Erza helped in by casting a memory spell which made the clone remember what it was supposed to do.

"Are you sure about this, Gray?" Happy asked as he continued to fly in the sky.

"Positive, and looks like we're here." Gray grinned when he saw the two wooden doors styled in a dark Mexican bar way before pushing them open.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and then dashed off to the request bored, leaving the others behind.

"This isn't going to end well…" Erza trailed off and then looked at the clone, and then glanced at the guild members who gave her, no, him, an inquisitive look. "Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Soooooooo, this is my first attempt on a Fairy Tail fiction story, and I must say, I didn't plan on this to become a story with chapters, but my mind said "Fuck you" if I won't continue it. Also, my apologies if it ends up being a bit OOC and a bit over board, but I'm not that all familiar with all of them ^^"...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**Press the 'Review' button to make the bunny happy :3!**

**Last, but not the least, thank you to Silber-boss for proof reading this :D.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	2. Chapter 2

Potion Chapter II: Cana's Exploitation

* * *

"So, you're Erza's big brother, huh?" Elfman eyed the handsome neko from head to toe, nodding in satisfaction to Erza's relief.

"Yeah, I'm her brother…" _"Shit, I haven't thought of a name yet!"_

"What's your name, stranger?" It was Evergreen's turn to ask, a bit taken aback from the sexuality oozing from the struggling neko who averted his gaze.

Erza then looked at her companions and to her dismay, none of them, even Erza clone could think of any name until a light bulb comically lit up above her head. "My name's Shurei, Shurei Scarlet."

If it was possible, Erza would have face-palmed right then and there but she couldn't, _"Why… why Scarlet… Jesus…" _"Shurei, huh? It's definitely a name for a fine and young lad such as you."

Out of nowhere, the third master of the guild appeared with a mug of beer in one hand, and the other rubbing his chin before taking the same look Elfman gave her; however, it was more aggressive, curious, something that definitely frightened the red head inside.

"Yeah, and he also uses the same magic as Erza does!" Natsu yelled, pumping his flaming fists together with a tinge of excitement elicited by his pupils. If Erza didn't know any better, Natsu was getting the most kick out of this than Gray does.

Said guy suddenly spoke up with the same type of grin, only it hidden a bit of mischief, "Another bonus is that he's definitely physically stronger than his little sister but slower… if you consider his gender, that is."

Makarov and the rest, including Erza clone could only nod at this, and then gave 'Shurei' an approving look.

Erza, for what she's worth, actually sweat dropped at the action because it's been years when she was placed in this situation… a newbie's. If it weren't for her façade she'd put up years ago, after the whole incident with the Tower of Heaven, Erza Scarlet would have surely been frown upon from her current lack of disposition towards her guildmates.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" A small and eerie, yet very hopeful little girl's voice asked. It was Wendy, and was followed suit by Carla standing loyally by her side.

'Shurei' (Will remove ',' from now on and the Erza clone will be called Erza now and gender identification will be set properly) could only stare at the girl, making Wendy chatter her teeth a bit and Carla to give a tiny but menacing glare towards him.

"Wendy asked you if you want to join us." Was the only thing Carla could say before tugging at Wendy's burgundy skirt, ready to pull the girl out of the scene when Shurei spoke up, "That's why I came here," and with a smirk, "White Exceed."

Carla's head snapped at Shurei by the side, completely pissed off as a dark aura enveloped her, ready to pounce at the handsome neko anytime now, "For a newbie, you sure have some tongue there."

Shurei was thoroughly enjoying this. Reason? He did not know. The only thing he knew was that if no one stopped him there and then, the white Exceed would have probably mauled him over and over already, that is, if her itty tiny little paws could lay them on him.

And someone did, it was Cana who has been observing the scene from her semi-drunken state, completely unaware that she was partially naked (Excluding underwear, of course) and made her way to a stoic yet confused Shurei.

"The little cat's right, brat; who the heck you-" _hiccup! _"you-you are?!"

Shurei backed up a little and put his hand over his nose, moving it in a way that signaled he was disgusted by the foul odor the brunette emitted. _"I think the thing she's wearing isn't only booze…"_

His senses being true to him, he traced a scent of some blood, alcohol, cigarette and what disturbed her most… the scent of a man and woman who clearly climaxed recently. _"I hate having heightened senses sometimes…" _

"You reek of-" Before Shurei continued, a foot made its way to his groin, and it hurt. Like hell.

Shurei kneeled in front of the brunette, completely deprived of oxygen before he slowly and agonizingly recovered from the kick. It seriously knocked every air Shurei breath and it also scared him to death how it really is painful for a guy whenever his groin gets kicked, _"Note: Say sorry to Jellal later…"_

"Damn, and I thought you're not just a pretty boy!" Cana irately said, gnashing her teeth while at it before she strode her way back into the bar area to a waiting Mirajane. _"It really is a bad loss." _She thought while smirking before losing the said smirk the moment she was greeted by a frowning Mirajane, _"Don't tell me she has a crush on the new dude already...?" _

When Shurei finished recovering, the crowd that hovered over him quickly backed away, afraid that if he was like Erza, things would DEFINITELY get ugly; however, the patience that the female version had was neither inherited nor apparent for the lad as he got off his feet and shrugged of any imaginary dust that accumulated in his groin area.

"Where do you want your stamp put on?" Makarov finally queued, being the first to recover in the circle of mages.

Shurei contemplated it for a bit, looking at Natsu and then shook his head, then at Gray which ended up in the same result and the rest of the male members of Fairy Tail.

"_Where to put it?" _Shurei thought, completely unaware that the members were studying him thoroughly, as if trying to analyze his full being in order to be abused by them later… or be pushed over.

However, that was not the case, it would appear that when the potion took its effect, not only has Shurei lost the ability to be exceedingly mad, but also lost the sternness that his old form had, much to his dismay as he watched his counterpart glare at the guild members who tried to ogle her. _"Go girl- that's it!"_

Shurei grinned, and as an effect, every single member present looked at him. If it isn't a dream, they could have sworn that the whole room lit up with that single smile, _"At least he and Erza has the same effect."_ They all thought, looking at the siblings once more.

"I'd like to have my stamp on the lower right side of my abs, just near the-" Makarov suddenly slammed his fist on his back, taking Shurei by surprise completely before the said lad quickly got up and _almost _hit the master. _"So much for gentleness, it probably works for girls only." _Shurei thought grimly, looking at the frowning Cana and then to Master Makarov.

"There's nothing wrong where you want the stamp placed, just, try not to talk about it in front of all these ladies, got it, lad?"

Shurei nodded, and with that, the guild decided to celebrate a party for the arrival of their new subordinate when Master Makarov finished stamping him.

* * *

Lucy and Levy have been working on a cure for the past hours after they managed to replicate the problem; moreover, they also found out that the potion alters some of the person's personality while still regaining their persona. Basically, the potion's a complete manipulator and Lucy was having none of that.

Lucy Heartfilia hated to admit it, but Erza Scarlet has completely turned her over to the other side. She couldn't bear the fact that if the remedy didn't work or if they can't create it to begin with, she would have to kiss Erza, as a GUY. She was totally not having any of that thank you very much. She found out that kissing a woman goes beyond what a kiss brought by a guy could bring her. She felt satisfied, with those plump and full lips, the very texture of it melting her to the core and igniting a flame within her that she knew only Erza can bear and extinguish, leaving them both heaving for awhile in bed.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy finally asked, seeing that Lucy has spaced out for more than a comforting minute.

Lucy looked at her and didn't mean to stutter, "Y-yeah… j-just tired, is all."

Levy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking sympathetically at her friend before using her other hand to pat her on the head, a gesture she developed overtime as she came to know the blonde more and more. "I'm sure we'll get her back to normal, so don't worry, okay? Besides that… you've got to be the first changed first."

The blonde almost forgot that when they replicated the problem, she was the one used as a guinea pig and like her lover; she managed to vomit everything she drank, leaving only the magical residue in her. Well, him, now.

"I promise this is the last potion you'll drink okay?" With that, Levy handed out a potion with the color mixture of red, blue, and green which almost made Lucy puke on the spot.

"Seriously, why can't you just make things normally colored…" Lucy whimpered her voice lower which made the cerulean haired girl blush.

Okay, Levy had to admit, Lucy is DEFINITELY the epitome of hot right now. _"I'm straight, I can't be blamed!" _She knew that she loved Gajeel and all, but if any girls in a relationship could see the blonde right now, they would probably turn to Lucy, given that they were not that faithful to their lovers to begin with.

Lovers…

"WAIT!" Levy yelled, seizing the revolting liquid from flaxen colored girl, I mean, guy's hands.

Lucy audibly flinched, flabbergasted by the sudden change in demeanor by her friend, but quickly regained herself. After all, guys didn't like showing their emotions since it wasn't that manly, right?

"_Oh God, now I'm starting to talk like Elfman."_

* * *

Elfman suddenly sneezed, wiping his nose with his sleeves.

"Someone talking about you, buddy?" Droy asked, laughing at Elfman who glared at him.

"Yeah, and that is definitely not an act of being manly!" before he started trashing the guild when he saw Natsu and Gray were at it again.

* * *

_Back at the Heartfilia domicile…_

"Levy?"

Levy's back was facing Lucy and Lucy didn't like it one bit since she's been hearing her friend snicker darkly.

"Lucy, you know how many pranks we could pull off, right?!" Levy now faced Lucy with a devilishly disturbing smirk, making Lucy shiver.

"Levy, as much as I'd like, and definitely want to do that, you know our first priority is to bring back Erza to normal, right?"

Levy put a hand on her chin, as if contemplating, then brushed it off with another one of her smirk, "I'm sure Erza won't mind staying as a guy right now, though you do have a point-" then a thought came into her head, "Let me make the potion that turned you into, THAT, first and then drink this remedy."

"Levy, I am NOT going to play pranks, okay?!" Lucy by now increased her tenor voice by a pitch or two, making her a moderato.

"PLEASE, Lucy, just this ONCE!" Levy was now begging, her body splayed over Lucy's lean, muscular, well shaped, … _"Shit!" _before quickly standing up, blushing furiously at the process.

Lucy was amused by this, and then thought of Erza blushing furiously like that, all naked and in a costume…

Lucy turned pallid; again, terrified at the sudden twitch her groin area was feeling.

"Oh shit!" She couldn't help yelling, looking completely petrified by the tent that now formed in between her groin area which Levy didn't fail to notice and completely wiped her nose off the remaining blood.

"Damn it, Lucy, don't show that THING to me, you know Gajeel would kill you!" Levy was about to throw the vial towards Lucy, but then light suddenly emitted from the almost victim until a slender hand caught the item.

"Virgo!"

Virgo turned around, only to blush furiously the same way Levy did and then turned back to Levy, who was also stunned at the event. "Mistress… I mean, Master Lucy, what happened to you?!" she didn't even have to turn back for Lucy to know that the blush worsened.

"Levy's fault." Lucy only shrugged at this. The potion was certainly working its effect now, desensitizing Lucy of what she originally should feel.

Levy only looked at her, before giving Lucy the vial which Lucy drank rather quickly and with a blink of light, Lucy was back to normal.

Virgo turned around and Levy wiped her eyes, before both women grinned at Lucy. "Lucy!" "Mistress!" "You're back to normal!" They simultaneously said that and hugged the blonde, making Lucy squirm under the touch.

What? She hadn't had sex in weeks since her crimson haired lover did do a extensive mission which consisted of Erza beating up the bandits that fortified her target area and then the investigation of the hidden and forbidden jewels left by the Von Carvel family. It did pay big bucks that she'll admit which enabled Lucy to hold off her libido for so long, but now that Erza was there, she could barely hold it in which explains the incident earlier and it doesn't make it better now that Erza was a man. Unless…

"_No! No! NO! I will NOT have sex with Erza, here or not, I want her FEMALE body, not her male genitalia!" _Lucy admonished herself, pulling at her hair infuriatingly realizing that she more than just aggravated by what happened. In fact, it was a complete mess!

"LUCY!"

"Oh, sorry…"

By now, Virgo already returned to the Celestial world, probably started telling the others what happened to their keeper.

"So, are you in, or are you out?"

And this time, Lucy knew the answer to a now serious Levy.

* * *

"_Ugh, how the fuck am I gonna get her to look at me?!" _Cana pondered furiously, looking at the silver-mane beauty.

"Hey."

Cana's eyes twitched, she seriously didn't want to see nor talk to the newbie. After all, she really did detest him more than any newbie she greeted way back when. Not to mention, the guy's total egoistic attitude and…

"I'm sorry-"

Shurei Scarlet, apologizing? In the few hours that Cana knew him, he definitely knew that Shurei's ego was bigger than his ass, probably bigger than her and Erza's combined.

Cana just sighed, taking a huge swig of her beer and then looked at Shurei. _"Well, he really is good looking, that I'll give him." _And then suddenly blushed at the realization.

Then she suddenly shivered. She swore that out of the corner of her eye, Mirajane's eyes flickered with jealousy… But _who_ was it pointed at?

Recovering, "Don't be too much of an ass, okay?" Cana told Shurei, she couldn't stay mad at him for long and that scared Cana a bit.

Shurei extended a hand towards Cana which Cana took hesitantly, getting comfortable around the older man. "We cool?" Another change in Shurei's personality was his speech pattern, though he could still be a gentleman.

Cana burst out in laughter, but nonetheless shook hands with him, "Cool."

At the sudden contact, Cana's eyes bulged.

"_Why the fuck didn't I think of that earlier?!" _

"Come with me." Without another word, Cana pulled Shurei out of the guild and dragged him across the park, stopping only in front of the fountain and a bit tired since her drinking habit reduced her stamina.

"What's wrong, Cana?"

"I-" _Pant! _"Need your-" _Pant! _"Help!" before Shurei dragged her to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"It depends on how extreme it is." Shurei shrugged, "I just don't wanna get dragged into something I'll regret later."

Cana finally regained her breath, looking at Shurei with fortitude that could bout in the same level she had during the S-Class Examination, "Be my boyfriend!"

To say that Shurei was astonished couldn't come close to the degree of its extremity.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**It looks like one of our protagonists has popped the question. How will Erza/Shurei react? How will Lucy once she finds out? What will be Lucy's name? Will Lucy end in the same predicament or much worse?**

**Oh, so many questions, so short of a chapter.**

**Thank you for everyone who's currently supporting my story and I really do try my best to improve my writing since I have not written in ages before this and my apologies for incorrect punctuations, spellings, and so forth.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please review if you want to suggest things to me!**

**Lastly, this wasn't proofread so sorry if it's a crappy chapter D:!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Potion Chapter III: The Leftovers**

* * *

Cana finally regained her breath, looking at Shurei with fortitude that could bout in the same level she had during the S-Class Examination, "Be my boyfriend!"

To say that Shurei was astonished couldn't come close to the degree of its extremity.

He could only look at the girl; jaw tight and eyes narrowed as if trying to kill the impending doom that would befall him once he answered. That was until he heard a 'Hick up' sound.

"Cana!" he bawled, catching the girl in his arms as he watched her doze off. _"Idiot." _

Without a second thought, Shurei decided to bring her back to Fairy Hills, still mulling over what answer he would give her once the woman awoke from her slumber.

* * *

_In the Heartfilia residence…_

"So, are you in, or are you out?"

And this time, Lucy knew the answer to a now serious Levy.

"I'll only be in if you tell me the reason why because I know you don't do this just for 'fun'."

Levy was getting more and more interested at the unfolding personality changes Lucy was undergoing, or maybe she just didn't notice that the girl was actually sharp underneath all 'that'. Levy snickered when she thought about the blonde's boobs.

After sometime, Levy finally spoke up, "I concede, it's actually for Cana and Mirajane to date." Scratching the side of her face and then blushed, "It's for a good cause, I prom-"

Lucy just hugged the baffled girl, grinning at her toothily and put all the puzzles together, "So you wanted to turn Erza into a guy because of that, am I right?"

Levy was once again stunned, this time it doubled from the previous ones, _"How smart _IS _she?! Have I underestimated her too much? No, that's impossible, a lot of the members know she's smart but not that smart… who are you, Lucy Heartfilia?"_

At the sound of coughing, Levy snapped her head to attention, meeting a pair of wondering and… _"Glistening?" _chocolate pools, "Yeah," when she found the right words to say, "Even Gajeel thought this was a good plan since-"

"Since Mirajane has a thing for Erza." Lucy frowned, looking sideways to avoid Levy's gaze, and suddenly saw something interesting about the window, _"That window that my knight kept on entering over and over again even without my consent… Natsu's influence sure is quite strong." _

"Lucy…"

Lucy may not want to admit it, but even if she knew that Erza would always remain loyal to her, it hurt her that she always had to be her choice. Of course, it would be stupid not to think the scarlet lover would choose Lucy over anyone else, but seeing the pained expression in Mirajane's eyes, who she considered as one of her closest friends, was sometimes a bit too much since it mostly caused her to take their conversation on a regulated level and for the most part, avoided or changed the subject whenever Mira asked Lucy if her and Erza are doing well.

"_It's as if she's waiting for me to break her…" _Lucy could only think bitterly, not even noticing her position or what was in front of her until Levy snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Thinking about Mira and Erza again?"

Lucy only nodded, her bright mood completely turned into something gloomy, "Mira's my friend, but I also don't want to give up Erza because that would be the only thing I would never do."

Levy nodded in understanding, contemplating for a bit and reassured her friend with a pat on her back. There was nothing she, or anyone could say to reassure her of her relationship with Erza after all, unless it's her herself.

As if getting the point, Lucy caught Levy's hand and put it back on the cerulean girl's lap. _"For Mira." _

Words weren't needed as the cerulean haired beauty just handed her the vial, warning the flaxen, "Make sure you talk to Gemini about the whole thing since she does have to copy you for this plan to work out."

Lucy's eyes widened, she almost forgot about her Celestial family, "Levy, I don't think this will work out, at all!" then grabbed the said girl's collar, shaking her with it.

"Lu-" _Shake! _"Lu, lu, lu-cy-" _Shake! _"S-stop sh-sha-" _Shake! _"king m-me!" Informed, slapping the girl's hands away once she managed to time it right.

"Geez, you didn't have to go all crap on me, you know!"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, putting a hand behind her head and looking at her lap, "Sorry."

Levy sighed, and then put up a cheerful smile before dragging the girl up with her and then twirled Lucy around like a ballerina plastic doll. Lucy suddenly felt a bit nauseous, _"The potions are getting to me…" _turning greener every twirl, her stomach churning for release.

Then there was an abrupt stop, and once again, the cobalt-mane lady snickered darkly at Lucy's paling figure, "Don't try to trick me, Lucy, I know what you've been up to this past year…"

"_And to think I'd get away with it." _Lucy looked at the side, her nauseous state gone and was replaced by small eyes gesturing of annoyance and her mouth perking up as if trying to lock itself from the revelation, or it was probably just a habit she picked up from the Salamander; nevertheless, Levy found it cute and that made Lucy grin.

With a sigh coming from both women, Levy patted Lucy's shoulder and Lucy retorted by putting both those hands up and confessed in defeat, but not without her oh-so-cute grin! "Okay, you caught me."

"I knew it!" Levy shrieked, jumping up and down in the room and landed on top of Lucy, causing the both of them to plop down once again on the bed but Levy still kept yelling, "You really were practicing elemental spells!"

Lucy giggled along with her friend until it came into full blast laughter, only stopping when both women heard a cough from the door and saw that it was the cerulean tresses' lover.

"Looks like I missed something interesting." A smirk not escaping, the Gajeel strode towards Levy, giving her a bear hug.

"Hey, Levs, what'cha been up to with Lucy?"

"Oh, just putting our Project: Miracan into action." Levy replied with a grin. Gajeel's eyes opened wider and then looked back from his lover to Lucy, getting his smirk back after.

"I didn't know that blondie here has a fetish for a threesome."

Lucy turned tomato red, "I am NOT into threesomes! And besides, butt head; it would be foursome if that's the case!"

This made Gajeel's smirk even wider, if it was possible, "Calm down, blondie, was just messin' with ya!"

Lucy humped in disdain while Levy watched in amazement, "Anyway, Gajeel and Lucy, we really have to get moving soon. I already figured out a potion and the re-quip thing I wanted to happen."

Lucy turned to look at Levy, eyes big as saucers, "How'-?"

"I figured it out when I made the antidote to the sex change potion."

"My Levs' too smart." Gajeel looked at Levy fondly, holding her tight to his chest which made the blonde laugh out loud.

"What's funny?!"

"Nothing, it's just, I never expected you to be all mushy around ANYONE, and to think I almost played a prank to make you cry!" Laughing more, even Levy joined, making Gajeel have a small but apparent blush.

"Anyway, Lucy, Gajeel, let's get this plan in motion." Levy coughed, tossing the vial towards Lucy and then the latter drank it, turning a bit green in the process.

"_This plan better works…" _Lucy thought grimly, a light emanating from her body.

Little did they know that things were about to get messy, it was after all, a plan for their friends in Fairy Tail to become together. It wasn't unconventional, yes, but everything about Fairy Tail isn't solved easily…

* * *

_In Fairy Hills Dormitory..._

"_My male body makes carrying Cana feel like I'm carrying cotton." _Shurei thought while he carried Cana, bridal style, towards the latter's room in the Fairy Tail's dormitory.

Yes, no men were allowed to be in the female's section, but due to Cana's condition, the dorm officer allowed their entry and there was Shurei Scarlet, carrying the once he thought was heavy Cana due to her feminine body from before, now.

"Almost there, Cana."

"Oh, hi there!" Hearing the familiar voice from behind him, he turned to look at the cute little girl he invited to join the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hey, Wendy and Carla, what brings the both of you here?"

Carla was the one who spoke for the both of them, "We were just passing by."

Wendy nodded, looking back and forth from Cana and Shurei before asking, "Cana drank too much again?"

Shurei nodded back, giving the brunette a squeeze on the shoulders which made Cana whimper and burry her face on Shurei's chest.

Wendy blushed at this notion, and couldn't help but ask, "Are you and Cana a thing?"

"Wendy!" The usual stoic or monotonous exceed suddenly burst out, not believing that her companion knew about things like this. After all, who would expect Wendy to be not so innocent?

Shurei was a bit shocked, but quickly regain his composure and just hooted it off, "It's okay, Carla," looking at Wendy, "And to answer your question, we are definitely not a thing, we're just friends."

"More importantly, how on Earth did you know about that thing, Wendy?" Carla's monotone voice came back, not even giving little Wendy a chance to reply to Shurei.

"Oh, I once saw some stacks of erotic novels Erza had and I learned a lot of things about relationships, include-"

That was enough to trigger Shurei's embarrassment and couldn't help but almost drop Cana from his grip to just stop the girl; however, it was Carla to first speak up.

"Why am I not surprised?"

This only made Shurei's blush intensify and so he coined up an excuse to save his dignity, or whatever was left of it, "Erza is an adult now, so don't you think it's normal?" and completely and utterly failed at it. _"Great going, Shurei."_

Carla and Wendy blushed however, even redder than Shurei's hair, "I think Natsu's calling me!" without a word more, Wendy dragged Carla away from the scene and thought to herself, _"Even Shurei's weirder than Erza!" _before actually seeing the guy from his excuse called, Natsu.

Shurei sighed, _"Damn it." _And just continued into Cana's room, and then put the brunette on her bed which only led to him being held tightly around the neck.

"Let's have some fun." _Hick! _

Shurei looked at her with dismay. How could she still articulate anything while at that state? It is Cana after all, right?

"Cana, I don't have time or the willingness to play games with you." Shurei looked away the moment Cana made a seductive and _very _suggestive gaze, giving him a blush and an apparent beginning of an erection to blossom from his pants.

"_Shit! Lucy will fucking kill me if she finds out, but Cana _IS _hot-," _He mentally scolded himself, _"Don't fucking think about it! Lucy's your freaking girlfriend, geez!"_

"I know you want me, I can feel you…" And then there was a slap.

"You dimwit degrading scoundrel of a retarded drunkard…" Shurei hissed, removing the arms around his neck in a swift motion and stood up while Cana only sat, too shocked and scared at what was unfolding in front of her.

"If you THINK you and I will sleep together because of you're selfish needs, then you're dead wrong." Taking a turn to leave, Shurei continued, "Let this be your first…" paused, "And final warning. The moment, I repeat, the MOMENT you ever dare attempt anything like that to me again, I'll make sure I'm the last person you see alive."

With that, Shurei made his exit with a deep frown sketched on his handsome features.

He didn't mean it to be so dramatic like that, but he has a girlfriend that he was very affectionate about; moreover, the lady who managed to win his heart. It wasn't easy to lose someone like her, nor did he had the intention of ever losing her, so when the image of Cana almost gave him a boner, his loyalty started kicking in towards his flaxen-locks princess and because he could never believe that one of his friends could do something so stupid like that.

True, Cana may be a lot of stupid things, but not that stupid. _"Maybe it is because of Mirajane?" _Shurei could only think more since a million of questions already made their way to his mind as he walked on a pavement towards the guild.

It really was not a secret to Shurei, it was in fact, very clear that Cana was deeply in love with Mirajane but he also knew that Mirajane's feelings were for Erza and so, for the times that he and Lucy dated and are dating, Shurei always attempted to find a way to have Cana and Mirajane get together because those two were clearly two peas in a pod if ever navigated to the right direction.

But alas, it wasn't to be. The more Shurei tried, the more Mirajane fell for him and it didn't add a good fact that Mirajane fell for him more and more at all.

All he wanted was for all of them to be happy, and maybe that day would make it happen. Maybe. And maybe, there was hope that his assumptions about Mirajane's feelings were wrong and that the hoary haired beauty would return the feelings for the brunette.

* * *

_Towards the guild..._

The trio made their way to the guild with the exception of the Iron Dragon Slayer's Exceed not following them since Pantherlilith had an errand with Master Makarov after Shurei's welcoming party.

"So, Shurei's Erza?" Lucy couldn't help but ask once again with his deep male voice.

When the plan was initiated, Lucy was briefed by Gajeel on the appearance of a newcomer in the guild which made Levy grin since she thought that 'Shurei' might be of good use to the plan; however, she was still wondering on how the heck the last trio managed to make a duplicate Erza.

"For the nth time, blondie, YES!" Gajeel ruffled his hair; he can barely hold his temper off if it weren't for Levy.

"Lucy, relax," Levy grinned at her friend, "Besides, I did say we'll make good use of Shurei, right?"

Lucy turned her attention towards Levy, glaring at her, "Don't forget, Shurei is STILL my lover." And puffed her cheeks for emphasis.

"Guys don't puff their cheeks, blondie." Gajeel joined in the conversation lazily. He didn't even want to be included in the plan since it was approved, but his girlfriend's puppy dog eyes made him melt like a shaped luxurious glass.

"Your point being?" Lucy snapped back, sending a glare towards Gajeel which actually sent a shiver down the latter's spine.

"_So Guy Lucy can send cold feet, huh?" _Gajeel thought, snickering and then rebuked, "Remind me to have a fist fight with you later."

If it was the fact Lucy was now a guy that she managed to muster up the courage to stand up to Gajeel, she didn't know, but one thing was for sure, "You're on."

Levy sighed; a bit amused, but annoyed at the confrontation she was watching and then used both of her fists to smack both men's back heads.

"What was that for?!" Both of them yelled, rubbing the hurting spot.

"IF you two idiots would stop arguing, I would like to arrive to the guild soon WITHOUT any complaints from the BOTH of you." Levy said darkly, making both boys sweat drop and just nodded off, whimpering as they continued to follow.

* * *

_In Fairy Tail..._

"Oof." Shurei slumped back on a wooden bench in the guild, taking in the scene before him.

On one side, the men were doing their usual brawling routine while he smirked at his double who intended to stop the brawl but only made it worse. _"At least she has my scary aura and is almost as strong as I am." _Indeed, he and Gray did a good job at making the double.

"I don't know if you drink, but here." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mirajane putting a mug in front of him which was filled with what he thought was, _"Root beer?"_

"Root beer?"

Mirajane giggled, "Well, I didn't want to make a mistake so that's for good measure." And then flashed Shurei a dashing smile.

Shurei smiled back and he didn't know if it was an imagination or something, but he swore he saw Mirajane blush and thought sadly, _"Please don't tell me my boyish charms are working…"_

"Thanks, Mirajane Strauss." He replied formally, not wanting to use Mirajane's nickname since he thought that going to a first name or nickname bases would make him suspicious.

Mirajane flashed another one of her smiles, this time, it sent a mysterious message that Shurei couldn't piece together. "No problem, Shurei. I have to go."

Mirajane left Shurei alone with his root beer, making sure that Shurei was oblivious to what she was really feeling, _"That's it, pretty boy. Think I actually like you since it's your…" _that thought, however, wasn't finished since one of the mages called for her services.

"That was…" Shurei looked at Mirajane's figure, sighed, and then took the drink in his hand which he relished as he tried to think of something amusing about it, "Odd" finally finishing his sentence, not really knowing which or who he directed it to.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

A loud bang suddenly echoed inside Fairy Tail as a trio made their way inside, startling the people who were and weren't brawling alike.

"We're back." Levy announced cheerfully, looking towards Droy and Jet. _"Time to have some fun!" _Of course, she left that part out.

The rest of the guild could only gawk at the flaxen-haired man that stood in front of them when they gathered. They couldn't believe that Fairy Tail was greeted by two very handsome men in just one day, especially for the ladies!

"It's not like his some movie star, you dweebs." Gajeel alleged what his two companions couldn't say before stomping off to get some drink from Mirajane and probably some metal to boot.

Natsu and Gray could only sweat drop, at least, one of them was since Gray was finding the situation more and more amusing by the minute and was already thinking of a way on how to make things entertaining while Natsu on the other hand, was a bit scared on how Shurei will react on this, and a little on what the male version of Lucy could do.

"He's so handsome…" From the group, no one noticed that Juvia was holding her nose to prevent it from bleeding, causing Gray to look at her with a grim shocked expression on his face.

"_That's gotta hurt…" _Everyone in Fairy Tail nodded in agreement since they didn't expect someone to woo Juvia so easily because as far as everyone was concerned, they thought that the water mage would always be loyal to Gray.

Male Lucy only thought the situation silly while Levy laughed, "Guys, don't be too surprised."

"Anyway, who's the new lad?" Master Makarov butt in, walking towards him with what everyone thought was a jealous expression since Male Lucy really was handsome.

Blonde locks, chocolate pools for eyes, and very muscular and lean body much like Shurei's but was definitely not as buff; however, his more handsome features made up for it.

Male Lucy decided to finally speak up, and attempted to call everyone, but was cut off by the Gemini Lucy who just arrived after searching through her owner's wardrobe to find the right outfit for the occasion, "This is my cousin, Lee Heartfilia."

"Oh, Master Lee, Juvia will always stick by your side!" Juvia squealed, immediately clinging on to Lee who managed to dodge it in time and then received death glares from all the women, and one Shurei who just arrived after finishing his drink.

Seeing that the situation will get very rowdy soon, Master Makarov spoke up, "So you're Lucy's cousin, huh? It seems like we're getting a lot of visitors today."

Everyone roared at this, and one of them even yelled, "Join Fairy Tail!"

Lee held a hand up which made everyone stop, "That's what I plan on doing."

"Oh, master Lee!"

Lee dodged again before Levy dragged him away from the scene towards the guild library where Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and Shurei followed.

* * *

_In Fairy Tail's library..._

"What's the meaning of this?!" Shurei yelled in frustration, slamming his fist on the desk, shattering it into bits.

Levy glared at him and smacked his head, managing to calm Shurei down, "Come down, you nut head."

"How do you fucking expect me to calm down when you waltz in here with my," Shurei hesitated before looking back at Levy, "boyfriend?"

It was Lee who then filled Shurei with the details, "We're not doing this for bad causes, hun…" paused, "Damn, that felt weird to say…"

"Because guys don't usually say that kinda thing!" Happy spoke in the group, making the three men nod in agreement.

"We're getting a bit out of topic here, guys." Gajeel spoke up, folding his arms over his chest and leaning on one of the walls in the room while chewing on a metal he got from Mirajane.

Natsu looked at him and back to the group, "Can someone tell us what you guys are planning?"

Gray held his hand in front of Natsu, smirked and spoke, "Let me guess, for Mirajane and Cana, right?"

The four nodded, including Gemini who filled in the rest of the details, "We actually planned on making a date-and-match contest thing."

Erza clone articulated, "And you plan on having it done in a mission?"

They nodded again, and Shurei, who has been quiet for quite sometime finally spoke up and suggested something the group didn't expect, "Why don't we both make them jealous?"

Lee was shocked, but nonetheless asked, "How though?"

Shurei then filled everyone with what transpired between him and Cana, making sure that he left out the part where he slapped the poor brunette almost senseless, "That's how it went."

"So Cana wanted you to be your boyfriend, huh?" Lee could only utter what he thought; failing at hiding the anger he was feeling towards his brunette friend.

"Well, don't you think she's just using you?" It was Levy who spoke up this time after she analyzed the situation.

"Use Shurei how?" Natsu quipped, interested in it more than everyone thought.

"She was probably using Shurei as a bait to lure Mirajane in since she might have hypothesized that Mirajane would be jealous at him and also because Shurei and Erza's resemblance are very close so she must have also thought that Shurei can be a possible rebound for Erza." Happy said and then continued to chew on his fish, leaving some of the group a bit shocked again.

"The cat has a point, but I don't see how this should actually work out unless Cana decides to man-up and just tell Strauss about her feelings?" It was Gajeel's turn to ask, relatively amused.

"I think I have an idea." Gray said, his shirt off.

"What is it, Gray?" Shurei and Lee asked, chuckling after as they realized that even the gender changed still didn't tamper with their synchronization.

"What if we pair up Cana and Shurei and Lee and Mirajane? I mean, if these four were to pair up, Mira and Cana, or at least one of them are bound to explode and would probably beat Shurei or Lee up just to be together, right?"

"The plan sounds good, but there's one problem." Gemini and Erza spoke, also in-tune like Shurei and Lee.

"There's no guarantee for Mirajane's part and we don't want Lee to get beat up in vain."

"It's okay, guys, we could at least take a risk!" Lee smiled reassuringly towards his guild mates, "Besides that, I know when I take it too far." He finished with a tongue stuck out.

"Geez, it's annoying how even when you're a guy, you're still acting like you're gay." Gajeel insulted annoyingly, stomping away from the library and left the group with a huff.

"That's settle then, Lee, start charming Mira soon because we don't know how long the potion will last, okay?" Levy warned as she followed suit towards her boyfriend and with that, the rest of the group disbanded to make sure that the plan was a success, including Shurei who made his way towards Fairy Tail Hills to patch things up with the brunette and play the game against her.

* * *

_Welcoming Lee..._

"So this is where you want your stamp to be put on?" Makarov asked one more time, his eyebrows twitching as he hesitated to stick the thing on Lee's upper left thigh near his crotch area.

"Yes, Master Makarov." Lee could only tell him so giddily.

"What is with men these days and their things for putting art near or on their crotch area?" Makarov thought out loud as he stamped Lee's thighs a little too rough.

The guild once again decided to throw a party in behalf of Lee, who just joined the Fairy Tail and officially dragged him into one of their brawls as a part of their 'Initiation' processes.

* * *

_Cana's room..._

"So that's our plan, and now you know who I am."

Shurei couldn't lie to Cana that was at least what he owes the brunette for slapping her across the face quite hard awhile ago.

"So you guys are doing this all for me and Mira?"

"Yes."

"And you're telling me this because you care for me?" Cana faked chimed, making a purr sound while at it.

Shurei's brows twitched and said, "Don't get carried away before I do something I regret."

Cana only put up her arms in defeat, "Okay, okay, I swore this is a secret as well, but please let me rest for awhile, aight'?"

Shurei sighed in relief and gave Cana a smile, "To answer your question, I told you everything about this somewhat idiotic plan because I don't want you to hurt Lee in anyway because if you do, I don't know what you'll end up becoming."

Cana didn't know if she was supposed to be scared or honored that she managed to produce a smile from Shurei, so she only nodded in response before shoving Shurei out of her room and then locked it only to lean on it. _"Finally."_

* * *

_Fairy Tail's bar..._

"So,what degree is your relationship with Lucy?" Mirajane couldn't help but ask as she wiped one of the mugs with a cloth rag behind the bar.

Mira and Lee have been talking about this and that for a few hours now since Lee found out that Shurei decided to go back to their house which left Lee alone because his other companions were frolicking around with others.

"Degree?"

Mirajane stopped what she was doing and put the mug on one of the counters. Walked around the bar and sat down on a bar stool besides the right of Lee, "As in, how _close _you two are?"

Lee got the message and just chuckled at it, "Let me reassure you that I don't have an incest type of a relationship with Lucy."

As much as Lee wanted to produce this sort of talks with Mira, he knew he couldn't since Mira really was uncomfortable with the whole relationship thing with Erza around.

"That's cool then." Mirajane giggled, making Lee chuckle with her and before they knew it, both of them managed to chat away the night.

* * *

_Walking her home..._

It was already midnight and all Fairy Tail mages left the guild after Mira along with the aid of Lee that they finished cleaning and packing up the place away for the night.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Lee offered as he closed the door for the both of them, putting on his charming smile for good measure.

"That would be nice." Mirajane replied with a smile.

The two head off towards Mira's place and Lee did his best by playing all his cards right like putting a hand around the Strauss's shoulder and talking about romantic yet not so romantic stuff to entertain his 'date' until they arrived at their destination.

"I really had a fun night, Lee." Mirajane's eyes sparkled as she gazed at those brown pools.

"_I can't believe I'm going to have to do this… fuck you, Levy." _Lee responded, "I agree." Before Mirajane could even think of a reply, Lee kissed her in the forehead, smiled at her charmingly, and then left her shell shocked-glued to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I am SO sorry for the late update! I was so busy with my life that I almost thought I wouldn't be able to update this after a month T_T.**

**Anyway, I wanted to repay you guys by making this chapter actually longer than the first two; however, I apologize since it was a bit short on some scenes.**

**I promise I'll try to write the next chapter longer and with more actions since next chapter will be based around a mission.**

**Note: I will remove Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza (Clone), Lucy (Gemini), and majority of the guild members from the next few chapters of this story since it's too much of a hassle for me to write them all down and I don't want to include an unnecessary filler just to have an excuse of a longer chapter.**

**Note 2: You must have thought that the main pairing was switched to Cana and Mirajane, right? Well, it's not since it is still mostly about Lucy and Erza and you'll find out in the following chapters.**

**Note 3: This is my final note, this story will have a maximum of 20 chapters so I don't plan on extending it to a long-ass series.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this update and thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you continue on leaving your love for this story, and moi in a feedback ;)! **

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
